


The Wish For Healing

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Adam visits Kurt when he's sick and takes care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wish For Healing

By the third feverish day, even  _Rachel’s_  stopped trying to take care of him, pointedly sipping on her own bowl of soup, made from the mystery broth of unknown origin. 

She soon flees the apartment when Kurt begins sneezing violently into numerous piles of tissues. She lobs a small travel-sized bottle of Purel in  his general vicinity and slams the door shut. 

The apartment rings with the sudden silence. It’s a cooling balm on the ache between his eyes. 

Kurt’s wrapped up in the old quilt he didn’t remember packing, limp-haired and sweating with the effort it takes to breath and blink and slump tiredly across the couch. His belly feels hollow but tight with sickness, he wants the energy to find the will to wash his hair and he’s developed a borderline psychic ability to predict whether or not he’s the father before Maury opens the results envelope. 

It takes him a moment to register the sound of someone knocking at the door and another moment to wonder if it’s worth the effort of moving.  

Ultimately, it’s not. 

“Door’s unlocked,” he rasps, wincing at the burn at the back of his throat. “If you’re an ax murderer be swift but avoid my face.”

“Yes, I’m quite fond of your face after all.”

“ _Adam_?” Kurt struggles against the blanket, kicking one slippered foot frantically. “What are you-" 

His hair flops down into his eyes just as Kurt surges to his feet, still haphazardly wrapped in his quilt and he realizes he hasn’t even taken the time to wash his face in days.

He can  _smell_  himself. 

"Don’t look at me!” He says, panic cracking his voice. Immediately he flips the corner of the quilt up over his head. “What are you doing here?”

“Someone very loud told me you were ill,” Adam says, settling something down onto the kitchen table. Kurt dives for the couch with a groan.   

They’ve been on a grand total of three dates- two coffee and one memorable nigh at Callbacks that ended with Brody walking home with a pilfered dartboard. Kurt’s taken great pride in his appearance, making more than his usual attempt at dressing to impress.

Now? He feels oddly naked and more than a little mortified. 

Firm hands pull at the edges of the quilt, even as Kurt tries weakly to hold on. It’s like a kitten fighting a tsunami. 

“Come out,” Adam says, getting his fingers under one edge, wiggling them playfully. “I’ll even keep my eyes closed.”

Kurt pauses, the air under the quilt heavy and humid in his lungs. “Really?”

“Absolutely. Now come on, I want to know if you like chicken or beef better.”

Poking his head out warily, Kurt breathed in the cool air of the apartment with relief. True to his word, Adam’s eyes are closed, a small smile at his mouth.

“Chicken or beef?”

“If you can muster the strength to drag yourself to the shower, there’ll be the a warm bowl of the soup of your choice waiting for you,” he says, the hand still caught in the quilt searching fruitlessly for Kurt’s own.

He takes pity on him and curls their fingers together, rolling his eyes as Adam brings their joined hands up to plant a kiss at the bend of Kurt’s wrist.

“That’s completely unhygienic." 

"Oh absolutely.”

“You’re going to regret this when I’m the one visiting you with soup.”

“I very much doubt that.”

Kurt manages to haul himself into his bathroom at the promise of hot vegetable beef soup and sympathetic company. By the end of the night, he’s already feeling exceedingly well cared for. 

So much so he’s barely smug at all when he has to return the favour not a week later. Adam, he learns, greatly prefers chicken noodle. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: feb2013


End file.
